Jenny and April's world
by Valanya
Summary: Buffy fanfic with a couple of added characters you won't know. Hope you enjoy it :D Rating may go up.


_Ok, this is a Buffy fanfic based on something I've been co-writing for nearly two years (hence various continuity errors) In our version of Sunnydale: Giles is still there, Tara's alive, Buffy and Spike are openly dating, and though it's set after S7, Sunnydale is still there._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the regular Buffy characters or locations. I **do** own Jenny. I do not own April, but she was created and is owned by my ebud who goes by the name of spikesbabe._

          Jenny woke up with a start. She'd been dreaming again. Ever since she'd heard the news of her parent's deaths three weeks ago from her Uncle Giles, she's been having dreams about them. She breathed deeply, trying to get the shaking under control. She wasn't surprised to find her face was wet with tears

          Jenny had arrived in Sunnydale a month ago. Her mother and father had decided that it would do her good to spend a couple of months in America with her uncle and his slayer. She had arrived at Giles' condo in the middle of the night, only to find that her parents hadn't phoned to let Giles know she was coming. He had found out that they'd been admitted to hospital the night Jenny left, but had been unable to find out more over the phone. He'd gone back to England the next day, leaving Jenny with Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara.

          She met April and Spike that first morning at the Magic Box. Spike had come in and announced, rather shakily, that he had a daughter. April. April was the daughter of Spike and Dru, but she had been brought up by a Slayer and her boyfriend. Spike had sired her when she was 16, and she was staked by the slayers boyfriend. According to Spike, she was a prophecy vampire. And now she'd been brought back. And, oh yeah, another little thing. April happened to be a slayer.

          Jenny soon made friends with her. 3 days after they met Jenny had moved in with them. That was where she was now. In the room she shared with April in the crypt. But there was no way she'd get back to sleep now. She got out of bed and went out into the main crypt. Spike had been watching TV, and had fallen asleep on the sofa. He looked up as she approached.

"What's up, luv? Dreaming again?"

          She nodded, and sat down beside him. There was something about him that meant she could open up to him completely. She guessed he was turning into a substitute parent, then flinched at the thought. Sometimes she wished she could just stop her brain. That way she wouldn't have to think about it, and maybe the pain would stop.

          "So, do you want to go back to bed or won't you sleep again?" Spike asked.

          "I'll stay up" she replied. "Is there anything on TV? Maybe I can drown out some of these thoughts."

          "Drowning out implies noise" the blond vampire grinned, "And I don't think you've seen April when she gets a rude awakening. Not a pretty sight." 

          Despite everything, Jenny laughed. Spike smiled. He hated seeing her unhappy, though she often was. Not surprising really. Considering the whole newly-dead parents thing.

          "There you are. Figured you'd be out here."

          April stood in the doorway to their room. She might have looked mysterious, even slightly startling, but the bunny rabbit pyjamas she wore spoiled the effect. She shoved her long dark hair behind her ears and came to join them on the sofa. Jenny had to admit to being a little jealous of her friend's slim body and perfect complexion sometimes.

          "So, are we having a sleepover in the living room or what?" April asked.

          "Couldn't sleep." Jenny replied, "Came out. Found Spike. The end."

          "Dreams." Said Spike, filling in the gaps.

          A look of understanding came into April's face "Hot chocolate! Answer to everything!"

          "I think you'll find that would be chocolate ice-cream." Jenny pointed out.

          "Oh well, hot chocolate will have to do. Besides, in my opinion chocolate should stay _out_ of ice-cream."

          "So should blood, but that doesn't stop you." Jenny referred to her friend's food experiments.

          April pulled a face, and went to make the chocolate. As an afterthought, she tipped a little blood into her own. Seeing as she was a vampire, she wouldn't have been able to taste it particularly well anyway, so she thought she may as well add something.

_Ok, I'll probably write the next chapter in a day or two, but I need reviews! PLEASE!!!_


End file.
